The present invention pertains to circuitry for generating ramp type signal waveforms such as sawtooth waveforms, triangular waveforms, etc.
With circuitry according to the present invention, a variety of ramp type waveform signals can be generated which are useful in a number of applications, for example, one application being electronic engine controls for internal combustion engines. Importantly, the present invention, in one aspect, relates to improvements in circuitry of the aforementioned type which enables substantial portions of the circuitry to be fabricated utilizing existing technology in an integrated circuit device. Moreover, with such fabrication, a device embodying principles of the present invention, possesses a substantial versatility permitting use thereof in a variety of possible applications. Moreover, a variety of waveforms can be generated utilizing relatively simple control signals.
One feature of the present invention relates to the utilization, both individually and collectively, of a strobe control signal and an offset control signal for a generation of a variety of possible ramp type waveforms.
Another feature of the invention relates to means for increasing the frequency of an oscillator signal whose oscillations are counted by the binary counter from which said analog signal is generated so that diagnostic testing of the circuit can be accomplished more rapidly.
A still further feature of the invention relates to the aforesaid circuit arrangement for fabrication of portions of the circuitry as a solid state integrated circuit device.
The foregoing features advantages and benefits, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.